Joker
The Joker is a character from DC Comics and the archenemy of Batman. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Jeff the Killer VS The Joker (Complete) *The Joker vs Captain America (Complete) *The Joker vs. Kingpin (Complete) *The Joker vs. Red Skull (Complete) *The Joker vs. Sweet Tooth (Complete) *Adam Macintyre vs The Joker *Fawful vs. The Joker *Deadpool vs the Joker (Complete) *Green Goblin vs. The Joker *Joker vs Robocop *Joker vs. Vaas Montenegro *Joker and Harley Quinn vs Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan *Joker vs Hisoka *Kefka Palazzo VS Joker *The Joker VS Adachi *The joker vs Jonny cage *The Joker vs The Shredder *Trevor Phillips vs The Joker *Joker VS Pennywise *Joker vs. Carnage *Emperor Joker vs Dimentio (Complete) *Emperor Joker vs Pennywise *Emperor Joker vs Bill Cipher Possible Opponents *Jeff the Killer (CreepyPasta) *Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) *Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street) *The Mask (Dark Horse Comics) History Little is known of the Joker before he came to Gotham. In fact, there is no way to identify who he is by fingerprint, dental record, or DNA matching. Though a psychopath, Joker prefers calling himself "ahead of the curve". Regardless of his identity, former mobster or a product to a legacy of death and madness started years ago by serial killer Jerome Valeska, the Joker is considered one of most dangerous criminals in Gotham due to zero empathy and sick sense of humor via mass murder. Death Battle Info Joker uses a wide variety of instruments to exact his homicides, a genius at criminal activities and being a step ahead of the law with acting skills and a sufficient expertise in chemistry to be make deadly weapons based on party-gag items. He is also shown to be a skilled, fearless, and unpredictable fighter who is a strong hand-to-hand combatant. This is due to his utter lack of self-preservation, showing a casual indifference to pain and extremely fearless as he laughs in instances where his own death was seemingly inevitable. He also has a habit of being an unbelievable escapist and has stronger endurance than a normal human being * Gear: Razor-bladed playing cards, Handguns, Trick-guns, Joy Buzzers, Joker Gas. Emperor Joker A form achieved by the Joker after absorbing the powers of the 5-Dimensional Imp, Mxyzptlk. He managed to recreate the world in his own, cruel image using said powers. * High Multiversal level (Absorbed the powers of a 5D Imp, and had the powers to destroy any universe that has and ever will exist, as stated by Spectre. It should be noted Mxyzptlk, the one whose powers he absorbed, was able to perform feats such as having time irrelevant to a being like him, says he can do anything, even including becoming a film character (for whatever reason), knows the future, since you know, he can get his hands on the script, of sorts. Mxy also killed himself multiple times, all of which he comes back. Furthermore, some of his most impressive feats include destroying the entire Multiverse(The 4-Dimensional Multiverse, which includes the first 3 spatial dimensions, and the 4th dimension; time), then recreating the whole thing, and held the entire Multiverse with his hands. For more information, see Mxy's respect thread) * Reality Warping on a 5D scale (It should be noted that a 5D being is infinitely above a 4D being) * Time Manipulation * 4th wall Awareness * Flight * Toonforce Feats * Tortured Jason Todd before seemingly killing the boy off once he broke his spirit. As Emperor Joker: * Turned Harley Quinn into a Constellation * Curbstomps Superman * Made villains like Darkseid look like child's play in comparison * Shaped the entire Justice League into his own version * Extremely casually Remakes the Universe, because he can. Flaws *Insane, very mentally unbalanced. Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Villains Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Super Power Beat Down Combatants Category:Knifemen Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:US Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Gun Wielders Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers